goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video VI)
Transcript Man (Eric) Rat Screen of Rat. Howie Mandel-There's no such thing as happy endings! Man (Paul) New clean energy solutions. Howie Mandel-No. Old dirty energy solutions. The windmills are made in 1914, and they haven't been clean since 1918. *title changes to "no energy solutions"* Kelly-No. The energy solutions don't exist and no one has any electricity. Howie Mandel-Maybe I should have said that. What superhero do you have anything about your energy? Kelly-*transformed into superhero* Wind Breaker! Howie Mandel-Okay, if you're not wrong… VO (Eric) Speed matters. We'll never keep you waiting! *Hassan shows up as a superhero with legs from the Flash: Fast Energy* Hassan-No. They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work. Howie Mandel-I was just about to say that. Your superhero is Fast Energy and there's a 100% chance for your superpowers. Professor-Strengthen the core business. Launch new products. *Caroline0204 shows up as a superhero: Product Launcher* Caroline0204-No. Weaken the core business. Launch old products. Everyone loves the same thing. I can be Product Launcher, where I can launch new products while your voice has to say. Man (Joey)-You are richer than you think. *Gerald shows up as a new superhero: Rich Power* Gerald-No. You are broker than you think. It's impossible for you to gain too much money, but I'll gain more money with your power something rich than you. Man (Professor) Tip of the iceberg? See the image something bigger. Howie Mandel-Isn't this supposed to be the Titanic movie? *Duke shows up as Icicle Ice Man* Duke-Nope. I'm an icicle. Known as the man made of ice. Howie Mandel-Really? Does that give you powers to freeze? Man (Paul) Increase your profits. *Kazooie shows up as a superhero: Profit-O-Meter and changes the title: Heat up your profits* Howie Mandel-No. Decrease your profits. Wait. That's not right. Why is Kazooie a superhero known as the Profit-O-Meter? Kazooie-Alright. I can't wait to increase all the profits by using your super ability! Man (Eric) Act now! Call 555-1234. *Daniel shows up as a superhero: Phone Man* Daniel-That's the wrong call! And phones don't exist in this video! Phone Man would say: Cingular is no longer in this commercial where it's defunct in September 26th, 2007. VO (Paul)-Problem solved. *Alex shows up as a superhero: Dyna-Bomb* Alex-No. Problem caused. The bomb will still explode even though you cut the string. VO (Joey) All of them are winners. *Mongo shows up as Jackpot Guy* Mongo-None of them are winners! Can't you just get it right? Howie Mandel-I was just about to say that. Why is your superhero name Jackpot Guy? Mongo-Yes. I'm gonna beat up all the bad guys! Howie Mandel-Hey, just chill…*notices Mongo is not in the video* Mongo? Mongo? Oh…he's gone. I'm carrying on with it. VO (Brian)-Low battery. *Joel also shows up as a superhero: Battery Bolt Cell* Joel-No. High battery. I can become Battery Bolt Cell if you never have any low batteries. VO (Paul)-We're not robots, we're people like you. *Gumble also shows up as a superhero: Robot Runner and the title's changed to Robot Runner* Gumble-No. We are robots. I am also eventually Robot Runner like pooping out batteries to run out, eyes shooting fire, and metal foot kicking. VO (Joey)-How to pay medical bills you simply can't afford? *Arhold also shows up as a superhero: Medical Man* Arhold-You can't afford anything, I can afford your superpowers to beat up the bad ones and capture something really evil from giving your meds! Paul-This contract is so stupid! *Jock shows up as a superhero: Contract Shredder* Jock-No. This contract is so awesome. I will approve it: The Contract Shredder! VO (Joey)-Beware of phone scams. *Gavin shows up as a superhero: Phone Scam Lad* Gavin-No. Have fun with phone scams. We're people contacting us to have phone scams for anyone. VO (Paul) Get free Wi-Fi forever. *Derek shows up as a superhero: Wi-Fi Dude* Derek-There is no free Wi-Fi, we must only accept $200 per day! *Background changes to a city* VO (Professor) Superheroes to the rescue. Derek-Yes. All the superheroes do exist to the rescue, so the villains will take over! *scene shows burglars robbing a bag of coins in a bank* Zara-Help! The burglars are robbing the bank! *he and Derek burst the bank doors* Derek-I'll save you! *uses his Wi-Fi powers to hypnotize the burglar* Gavin-And I'll save YOU! *scams the burglar's face* Burglar-*scammed by Gavin* Aaughh! My burglary eyes! That gives me a headache! Other Burglar-*headache given by Derek* The irony! Police Officer-You're all saved, bros! We've got to arrest them. *scene shows Gumble (as a robot) putting a banana peel on the store floor* Thief-*slips on a banana peel* Owww! The agony! That hurts! Can anyone of you have an ambulance? Gumble-Why yes, fallen off thief! *an ambulance takes the injured thief away* *scene shows the President trying to sign a contract to George Bush* President-*as Jock shreds the contract in the shredder* Hey! I was signing that! *scene shows the doctor trying to get a flu shot to Daillou when Arhold gives a medical prescription* Daillou-*gives flu shot to himself* *Arhold hands the doctor a rice Krispy and gives it to Daillou* *scene shows outside; the truck is running slow in a traffic jam* Joel-*throws batteries at the truck* Battery Bolt Cell! *lifts the truck in the air* Hi-yah! *scene shows Mongo feeding the burglar some coins and the burglar hurts his teeth* Burglar at Casino-Oww! My teeth hurts! Why would Mongo ask to do that? *another scene shows Alex battling a bike guy with a bomb* Alex-*throws a bomb at the bike guy* Boom! *throws another bomb at more bike guys* Dyna-Bomb! Bike Guy-How are we losing to these guys? *scene shows Daniel kidnapping an auto repair burglar with a cage made of phones* Daniel-Never take my tool repair kit again! *another scene shows up to Kazooie taking a Profit-O-Meter on your burglar's anus until your brain is in flames* Burglar-Hey! You gave me a headache! *another scene shows up to Duke freezing the bad guys with ice powers* Duke-There, now you will no longer rob the city with bad things you shouldn't take care of! *scene also shows up to Gerald throwing a dollar frisbee at a thief trying to rob the car at a gas station* Gerald-Oh no, I'm all out of dollar frisbees! *presses the "Upgrade" button, more dollar frisbees show up, then starts throwing dollar frisbees at a thief* There. Stop robbing my car. *scene shows Caroline launching products to the people at Walmart* Caroline0204-We're saved! It took me a whole year and we're safe! *the people cheer at Walmart* *scene shows Hassan running in fast, flaming energy in circles at a burglar* Burglar-*after Hassan stops running when his face turns green* Ohhhh…I think I'm gonna be sick! *barfs* *another scene shows Kelly using a ceiling fan (as a superpower) blowing the traffic away* Kelly-*as the cars crash* Ohhh, that's painful. Vehicle Person-Nice try, Kelly! Vehicle Person 2-You've damaged our own traffic problem! *scene shows Arhold again in the doctor's waiting room when a burglar steals his own meds* Andrea-Help! The burglar was stealing his own meds! Arhold-*stands up out of his chair* Have no fear! Medical Man will also defeat the bad guy…with his frozen med power! *freezes the bad guy with hand icicles* Duke-Hey! This is my superpower! Arhold-Oh…I'm sorry. Duke-Yeah, you are. Arhold-*gives the meds from the frozen burglar* You shouldn't be stealing these, you should be giving this! *scene shows Daniel again with a horse ramming traffic* Daniel-*kidnaps the horse with a bunch of phones* Hero - 100%. Horse - zero. *another scene shows Joel again in the middle of the road when a car jacker tries to jack Goldilocks' car* Goldilocks-Help! That car jacker's jacking my vehicle! Joel-This looks like a job for Battery Bolt Cell…by putting a battery on your butt! *puts a battery on the car jacker's anus* Car Jacker-Ouch! Right in the pain of the {bleep} *scene shows to Caroline0204 bursting a convenience store of robbers trying to steal their food* Caroline0204-Stop right there, robbers! I have a new job for Product Launcher, by giving you a nutrition of a balanced diet! *launches balanced diet to the robbers* Robber-*kicked in a groin by Caroline* Ow! Robber 2-*kicked by Caroline* That hurts!* scene shows Gavin again by a thief robbing a mobile phone at Cingular Wireless* Gavin-*scams the burglar's forehead* This should taught you a lesson. *kicks the thief's body* Now {bleep}ing die already! {bleep} *uses 4th wall breaking* Bleeps? Really? Here? *groans* *scene shows Gerald again at a gas station with a car jacker hijacking his own vehicle* Tara-Help! He's trying to hijack our vehicle! Gerald-This looks like a job for Rich Power, with more of his dollar frisbees! *throws dollar frisbees at the car jacker* Car Jacker-*as the last dollar frisbee thrown by Gerald* Ohhh…not again! *collapses* *scene shows Duke freezing the police car trying to arrest the hooligan* Duke-That'll teach him. *freezes the hooligan, spray paints on the wall* I'm really good at freezing things with his own superpowers. *montage is shown: Jock shredding his contract of meds while a person trying to give the doctor a flu shot, Kelly using a windmill blowing the RV away, Gavin phone scamming on the thief's forehead at Whole Foods trying to steal his food, Joel putting battery cells in the car jacker's butt trying to hijack his own vehicle to avoid stealing, Arhold punching a long line of burglars waiting to steal meds, Alex throwing a bomb at a guy in the men's bathroom using the toilet, Mongo throwing a bunch of coins tipping the chairs over at a bar, Hassan using a flaming fist at the burglar in a bank* Burglar-Hey, what are you doing? Hassan-*punches a burglar* I'm giving you some ice. *another montage shown: Hassan giving ice bags at the burglar saving Suzie inside a bank, Caroline0204 launching products in a gas station while a thief tries to hijack a vehicle when a windshield got broke, Derek hypnotizing a customer using free Wi-Fi - all of the customers faint, Jock shredding a contract in the office when a boss gives a thumbs up, Alex blowing up the flooring service by throwing dynamite, Kelly blowing the basketball away with a bigger fan, Kazooie putting a Profit-O-Meter in the toilet avoiding a flood, Mongo tossing the bag of coins out the window, Gavin phone scamming at the bad guy's forehead rescuing Katie, Duke freezing a motorcycle out in the parking lot* Duke-There, now you'll no longer ride on that motorcycle when everyone's doing it! VO (Professor) Congratulations! You saved the citizens in the whole city… Duke-Because superheroes to the rescue exist! *stopped by Howie Mandel* Howie Mandel-'HOW DARE YOU MADE US SAY THAT?!? I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!! AND FOR THE HUNDREDTH TO LAST TIME, SUPERHEROES DON'T EXIST!!!' (Time Wasted, Upcoming Video Uploaded) Gallery Superheroes Kelly.jpg|Wind Breaker Hassan.png|Fast Energy Caroline0204.jpg|Product Launcher Gerald.JPG|Rich Power Duke.JPG|Icicle Ice Man Kazooie.JPG|Profit-O-Meter Daniel.png|Phone Man Alex.JPG|Dyna-Bomb Mongo.JPG|Jackpot Guy Joel.JPG|Battery Bolt Cell Gumble.jpg|Robot Runner Arhold.JPG|Medical Man Old Jock2.JPG|Contract Shredder Gavin.JPG|Phone Scam Lad Derek.png|Wi-Fi Dude Women Saved Zara.png Andrea.JPG Goldilocks.JPG Tara gets grounded for smoking YouTube.png Suzie.JPG Katie.JPG Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos